


Blood and Water

by telgip



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha Adora, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fake Character Death, Kid Fic, Knotting, Magicats, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Catra, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, but with a dickless female alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telgip/pseuds/telgip
Summary: *Bangs fist on table*a/b/o fics! a/b/o fics!After bemoaning to my friend that I wanted more a/b/o fics in this fandom she told me to be the content creator I want in the world, so here we are.Just a warning, there is sex in this chapter, heed the tags for the specifics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Bangs fist on table*  
> a/b/o fics! a/b/o fics!
> 
> After bemoaning to my friend that I wanted more a/b/o fics in this fandom she told me to be the content creator I want in the world, so here we are.
> 
> Just a warning, there is sex in this chapter, heed the tags for the specifics.

This place _sucks._

Catra had no idea why Adora was in this freaky temple. Only following her because it seemed like a pretty safe bet there would be First Ones’ tech inside.

Of course, Adora wasn’t too pleased to find her there, especially after the spider things attacked.

“How did you even find this place?”

“It sent up a beam of light a mile high, dumb-ass.”

They’re stuck together for now, only one way to move forward in this place. This place that keeps getting freakier, first robot spiders and now it literally showing them their past. It’s a simple memory from when they were kids, it feels so real that they get caught up in it for a moment. The two of them laughing like how they used to. Once she realizes it though Catra pushes Adora away, they’re not friends. Not anymore.

Catra tries to ignore Adora who is of course reading way too much into Catra letting her escape from the Fright Zone with Princess Sparkle. Though, when Adora pushes, Catra answers, “You really thought I’d just let Shadow Weaver erase your memories?”

“Maybe, Probably.” Of course.

“You never did have much faith in me.” Catra can’t blame her for that, but surrendering her to Shadow Weaver? Getting Adora back in the Horde by having her live a lie, that’s not something Catra could stomach, there’s no way she’d ever be able to look her in the eye again if she let that happen.

No, if Adora wants to be the enemy, she has to deal with the consequences.

She shouldn’t ask, but that creepy memory broadcast thing is still playing in her mind. “It wasn’t all bad, growing up in the Fright Zone,” _with me_ , “was it?”

Adora grabs Catra’s arm and tries to get the girl to look her in the eyes, “Of course not, Catra. Of course it wasn’t. But that doesn’t change things, I couldn’t go back.”

Catra doesn’t buy it, she could’ve come back, she could’ve stayed. They didn’t have to end up with this.

Adora, reading her mood bumps her shoulder, “I miss you, too.”

“I do not miss you! Get over yourself!”

“Nope! Not until you admit you like me!” Adora laughs and all of a sudden they’re young again. Running away from each other in a more violent form of tag. Until their environment changes again, and now they look young again too.

First its just one of the many training days they’ve lived through, Catra lost and lied to Adora about being fine with second place, even though it just makes it worse. Lonnie’s snide remark about her omega status, the burning of unshed tears in her eyes and her claws itch to scratch deep marks.

It keeps going, showing them training day after training day, all so similar, until the day it wasn’t.

* * *

They don’t ever talk about her heats, not after the first time. That very first time when Catra didn’t know what was happening apart from the fact she felt a strong sense that she should be hiding. Not just to stay out of sight while weakened. But to go somewhere secluded, safe, with strong arms around her. The mandated sex education told her that she was longing for a nest with her alpha. Except that wasn’t what Catra wanted, no, that’s what the weak omega inside her wanted. In the Horde, a strong respected omega is one that never succumbs to their instincts. That’s what Catra was taught. So when that first wave hit, the young teen put on a brave face, much braver than what she was really feeling.

“What’s that smell?”

Catra didn’t say anything, she just continued to stare straight ahead waiting for the simulation to begin. Adora though, threw a nasty glare at Regalio.

Ahead of the group the instructor shouted “Start!”

They all went sped off eager to one up each other in the simulation, to get that recognition, they were a team. But they were also competition.

Catra was still fast as always but she could feel her senses out of whack. Everything smelt too strong, noises were a little too loud. Maybe that’s why she missed the swipe from the drone that knocked her off balance and straight into Lonnie.

Before Catra could even regain her footing, Lonnie took a big whiff of her scent, a mean smirk gracing her face.

“Ha! Looks like someone officially became a bitch in hea—“

Catra’s claws in face stopped her from going any further. But it sure did piss the bigger girl off.

Catra darted back, Lonnie looked furious, with the long red welts on her cheek.

“You’re going to pay for that.”

But before she could take any steps further or get Regalio or Kyle to come back her up, Lonnie was pushed onto her back. The buzzard sounded and a red X on her target plate went off.

Adora was standing over her madder than any of them had ever seen her. What’s more making a noise the group had never heard from her.

She was growling.

With some effort she ground out a single, “Don’t.”

Immediately the rest of the team backed up. Seemingly afraid to move. Except for Catra, who took advantage of everyone loosing their minds to their instincts to slip away and snag the best time for the coarse.

It’s one of the few times Adora came in second to her.

She bested her own instincts, succeeded despite her heat, something only the strongest omegas in the Horde accomplish. But did she get the same praise Adora always got? Of course not.

“Your scent is distracting the others, you’re only causing problems, that’s the only reason you came in first.”

Shadow Weaver was hissing at Catra, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the others.

“I refuse to let you bring them down, especially Adora.”

“How is it my fault that they can’t control themselves?! Aren’t alphas supposed to be stronger than that?!”

Shadow Weaver got very close to Catra’s face and had her dark tendrils creeping closer.

“I will make it your problem. If I see your face while you’re in heat again I will personally make sure you are regulated to the residential quarters.” The threat of away from Adora went unsaid. “Do you understand?”

The darkness nearly suffocating around her, Catra mumbled, “Yes Shadow Weaver.”

When Adora went to their bunk later to check on Catra she was nowhere to be found. And it stayed that way all through her heat. Whenever Adora tried to bring it up Catra deflected.

They don’t talk about her heats.

* * *

 

Catra emerges from the scene alone. Figures this place would have something so tailored to upset people. She tries to shake the feeling.

She walks down a corridor, unable to tell how far she’s really gotten when the walls start to look like trees passing by much faster than if she were on foot.

“Are you kidding me!” No one answers.

This is more recent, still fresh on Catra’s mind despite how hard she wants to ignore it. These past few weeks she’s been pushing this revelation as far out of her mind as she can, if she doesn’t think about it then she doesn’t have to figure out what the whole thing really means.

But the scene comes to life around her all the same. This memory is more immersive, like it’s happening all over again.

* * *

 

While Shadow Weaver does, whatever she’s doing to distract Adora while in Mystacore, Catra decides she has better things to do than keep watch for the old hag.

She doesn’t have a new mission or assignment from Hordak yet, and she while she could go train she’d rather not deal with the others right now. While Scorpia is aggressively trying to be her friend, her old teammates are just as nasty as always.

She ends up stealing a skiff again, its not really stealing though, she has Force Captain privileges now. She wanders without a destination, she just wants to ride.

She goes west, not wanting to mess with the whispering woods again after her life went downhill last time. Still Horde territory but not quite the Fright Zone anymore, passing villages that supply the Horde with resources, ignoring the glares she’s being given by the residents, she continues her wandering to a more rural area.

She sees a flicker of movement in the trees. Keeping an eye on it, the figure keeps moving in her direction, following her. Hackles rising, she follows after the stranger in turn, chasing them, it may be a rebellion supporter or something.  

“Hey!”

The person keeps just being out of reach darting between trees and rocks. Eventually the foliage is too thick for the skiff. Hopping off she follows on foot. There’s something off about their shape.

“Get back here!” Catra swears she can hear them snigger, it’s enough to make her hiss in anger.

Following the figure to a cliff face, she almost misses as they slide into a nearly hidden entrance.

Pausing at the entrance she considerers calling for reinforcements. She’s not an idiot. She’s all alone and this is a great place for an ambush.

“Well, come on! What are you waiting for?” The other says peaking their head around the entryway. This time Catra’s pauses from shock.

He looks like her.

It’s clear now, his ears are twitching in confusion, sharp irises, and a tail curling out.

She’s never seen anyone like her.

Approaching the boy cautiously, Catra is unsure what to think. He can’t be that much younger than her, looking at her with confused amusement he turns around leading the way. This is a bad idea but she _has_ to know, following him through the cavern it’s dark, closed off, and ridged. Catra’s eyes adjust quickly and she has no problem following the kid down the path.

After a few turns she started to see some light up head, her ears twitched as she could hear voices too. Was this some sort of camp? A village trying to hide from the Horde? When Catra turned the last corner she stopped again.  This time her shock is mixed with awe.

It’s not some struggling camp or humble little village.  It’s a whole city! Carved out from the rocks, dozens and dozens of building in different sizes, some simple dwellings, some more elaborate, looking like they serve an important purpose.

But more importantly were the people. Hundreds of people. Just like her. She could see them in the distance, going about their lives, completely oblivious to their very existence shaking Catra’s world.

“Young one.”

Catra was too focused on looking at the city, not noticing the kid running off to fetch someone else. Now an elderly man with grey fur and dull eyes stands before her.  

“What—what is this place?”

A look of understanding crossed his face. “This is the Kingdom of Halfmoon. Home of the MagiCats.”

 “MagiCats?” That’s kind of a dumb name.

“You have been lost for a long time haven’t you, child?” Gesturing to the Horde symbol on Catra’s chest.

Immediately Catra is defensive. She’s not lost, she’s a Force Captain. She has a mission, a mission that doesn’t involve finding her long lost people or whatever.

That’s what they are, aren’t they? Her ... people? This is too much.

She continues staring at the old man, willing him to answer the questions she doesn’t feel confident enough to ask.

Taking her silence in stride he smiles. “I am Tao, come, let me show you.”

She shouldn’t follow. She should turn tail and go right back to the Fright Zone and forget all about this place and these people. Pretend the the whole thing never happened. But a bigger part of her _has_ to know. So she follows.

Tao leads her into the city, through the streets, it’s far more lively than she’s used to. Sure, there’s tons of people in the Horde but no one ever mills about, everyone has a job and somewhere to be. Here, people are slow, talking to one another, walking at a leisurely pace, chatting up one another with smiles.

Deeper into the streets people start to stare. Whether because of her Horde badge or because she’s a stranger she’s not sure. If they stare too long she glares back and scowls, forcing them to look away. No one is brave or stupid enough to try and talk to her. Although, she’s unsure if that has to do with Tao or not. Quite a few people nod their heads respectfully to him as they pass.

She starts to ask Tao who he is to Halfmoon, when she spots a group of little kids running around playing. Catra hasn’t seen any children since she was one, not outside of a raid at least. The children in the Fright Zone are kept separated while they grow and train. These kids seem happy, carefree, which is so alien to her. One doesn’t pay attention and runs into Catra’s legs. Looking up she starts to apologize but points at Catra’s eyes instead and says, “C’yra!”

Mouth twitching, unsure if she wants to smile or scowl. “My name’s Catra.”

Tao gently shoos the children along and they run off. Catra looks at the old man, no longer smiling, instead wearing an odd expression. Hopeful, maybe? Maybe, a little sad. She doesn’t want to know why.

“You guys seem to be doing alright down here.”

He nods. “Yes. At first it was very difficult, we faced many hardships adjusting to our new environment. In time, however, we have started to thrive once more.”

“Why was that guy outside? I’ve never even heard of you people and you’ve obviously been down here a long time to have been forgotten to history.”

“Oh, I do not believe we have been completely forgotten, child.” She swears the old man smirks. They’ve stopped near a large cave wall that boarders the rest of the city. A huge and detailed mural is painted in vibrant colors upon it. “This is our story. Would you hear it?”

Well, she came this far. Nodding, she looks upon the intense battle scene before her.   

“When the Horde first arrived, we were unconcerned. Believing they would simply let us be. But once it became apparent that they sought to take all of Etheria, our Queen, C’rya, joined the Princess rebellion to fight them.”

The battle was depicted as ruthless and bloody, not sugarcoated, which Catra appreciated. She could see Horde soldiers that didn’t look too different from her own history lessons. At the front of the battle was a large black panther, face bloody and teeth deep in an enemy’s neck.

Tao looks at her trying to gauge her reaction, he’ll be disappointed, Catra thought. She has no real love to the Horde, it’s simply a means to an end. A power structure she can climb. Their history and objectives only hold her loyalty for as long as its useful.

“But the defeat came,” reading her reaction he continues. “The Horde wanted the queen’s source of power and were willing to go through the people of Halmoon to get it. The rebellion fell and we retreated.” At the center of the mural, a large and beautiful woman with a black mane. A mask adorned with a stone is on her face and rays of light are around her. She looks powerful, confident, and awe inspiring. Catra immediately hates her, reminding her of She-ra. “Queen C’yra took it upon herself to face the Horde, and buy her people time to flee.” Tao’s face turned to a quiet look of grief, familiar. “But she did not survive. We lost our Leader.” Then with even more reverence, “What’s worse, she was with child, we thought we lost our future princess as well.” 

“Thought?” Not liking where this story is going she holds Tao’s gaze for a long moment.

Finally, he points to a smaller portrait of the queen, with her mask pulled up over her head. Eyes visible and looking right at Catra.

Blue and hazel eyes.

Catra’s stepping back, no, no this is not happening.

“This was nearly two decades ago.” Tao said quietly.

Catra shake’s her head. Nope. No way is she dealing with this. Not even going to _think_ about it. Without looking at Tao again she runs. Runs out of the city, out of the cave, back to the world she knows. The world that makes since. At least it used to.

The whole way back and even when she’s secure back in the Fright Zone, Scorpia and Shadow Weaver non-the-wiser. Even now, she feels those eyes.

Staring straight at her.

* * *

 

The spider things getting a jump on her definitely didn’t have anything to do with being caught up thinking about Halfmoon. Nope. They’re just sneaky spider robots. But now Catra is bound and they’re dragging her away.  

“Catra!”

Adora, she’s suddenly in front of her and tries to grab her, but is unable to take hold and Catra is left to fend for herself. As always, and that hurts more than it should. But she gets out of it, handles her own just fine, as always. But Adora doesn’t seem to notice, coming to her ‘rescue’ too late.

“I had it.”

“Sure you did.” Adora tries to give orders but Catra’s had enough.

“Will you stop telling me what to do?! In case you haven’t noticed you’re not my alpha or my superior officer.” She gives Catra a stricken look. Batting Adora’s hand off her shoulder, Catra continues, “I’m sick of this stupid place let’s just find a way out of here.”

“What is your issue?! I was just trying to save you!”

“I don’t need saving! I never needed you to save me, why don’t you get that?!”

Catra tries to walk away from Adora, from this conversation. “Catra wait!” She grabs her arm imploring Catra to look at her. “I’m sorry, ok? I’m sorry for leaving but I couldn’t go back to the Fright Zone. But I never wanted to leave _you_. You have to know that, right?” Adora doesn’t wait for her to answer, “You could come with me! Join the rebellion, I know, I know that you are not a bad person Catra you don’t belong there with the Horde.”

Catra refuses to respond, she jerks Adora’s hand off her arm and turns down another corridor. She finds herself in a tighter squeeze than expected. It reminds her of the vents she used to hide in the Fright Zone. She can hear Adora calling her name as the scene shifts around them again.

* * *

Adora finds Catra’s hiding spot. A flat metal rafter near a cooling vent for some of the tech. It’s the perfect place because doesn’t circulate her scent around but helps cool her down while she’s miserable.

“Hey Catra.”

Two colored slits peak out from the darkness, the scent around Catra is heavy and thick. To Adora it’s a duality, sweet and inviting but underneath Adora can smell just how miserable and unhappy Catra is feeling. It alights Adora’s instinct to comfort her friend.

Adora reaches out and Catra’s hand shoots out to stop her, claws prickling her wrist. Slowly Adora leans forward, in a soft voice, “it’s ok. It’s just me.”

Catra let’s loose a whine, releasing her grip on Adora. The blonde hoisted herself up on the ledge laying down next to her best friend.

Adora reaches out yet again, unhindered now, and gently brushes Catra’s bangs out of her face, her headband having been abandoned. Catra let’s out a gentle huff.

“I hate this.” She mumbles, letting her eyes fall shut while Adora starts to stroke her hair.

“I know.”

They lay there for awhile. The gentle hum of machinery around them. Adora’s gentle ministrations, more comforting than she would like to admit. Slowly Catra’s scent shifts to something a little more content. It causes a happy rumble in Adora’s chest. 

Catra cracks open an eye and snorts at Adora. “Proud of yourself oh mighty alpha?” Adora blushes with a twinge of embarrassment.

“Shut up,” she moves her hand from Catra’s mane to her neck. Right over the scent gland, placing a firm but tender pressure on it. Her hold is confident and strong, Catra’s not surprised by that, but she is surprised at the action at all. Not that she’d let it show. Hidden away and deep in heat, the Horde teachings still run deep and her defenses are still up, even with Adora.

Ok, maybe not that defensive.

Catra let’s her alpha stroke her neck while continuing to rumble deep and the omega can’t help but start to purr. But Adora doesn’t comment on it, doesn’t make fun of her. When Catra opens her eyes again she can’t help but be a little startled by the intensity of Adora’s gaze.

“You should—you should let me help you more, when this happens.”

Immediately Catra’s hackles rise, “I don’t need your help! I handle it just fine!” she hisses, starting to scooch away.

Adora doesn’t let her go far, “I know that! I know you don’t _need_ me, but I want to help you.” A little quieter she asks, “We always stick together, why not with this?”

Catra stills, surprised, she expected pity or some misplaced alpha pride. But seeing Adora look at her with such honesty overwhelms her. She lets out a harsh sigh before caving into Adora’s warmth, pressing her face against Adora’s neck so she doesn’t have to look at her. “You’re such a sap, you know that?”

Adora lets out a chuckle, “Yeah I guess.” Her arms tighten around Catra, her face fully in her mane, she breaths deeply.

Despite sharing a bed they haven’t cuddled like this since they were children. The comfort and safety is everything Catra craves during her heats.

Well, maybe not everything. Even with her heat tampering off, there’s still a distant throbbing from below her waist that she tries her best to ignore.

They stay there like that for too long, Catra’s sure Adora is missing some training exercise or something. And of course Shadow Weaver is going to blame Catra for it, especially with how much Adora must reek of her now. Always dragging down the star pupil. But with the steady rise and fall of Adora’s chest and that so warm scent she washing her in Catra can’t find it in herself to care. This is first time in a _long_ time she feels halfway to normal during her heat.

But even still, they can’t stay in their little hidey hole forever.

“It’s almost over.”

Adora just nods, she can tell. Catra’s scent is mellowing out, also it’s been a few days and Adora knows it never lasts more than a week.

“Next time. If you still want to.” Catra mumbles into Adora, breath coasting over her collarbone.

Adora pulls back forcing Catra to look at her. “Really?”

Letting out an irritated huff and still avoiding eye contact, “Yes really. I wouldn’t just say it, jeez.”

The pressure of Adora’s hand returns to her scent gland and she presses their foreheads together finally forcing Catra to meet her gaze. Her pupils are blown. 

“Stop smiling like an idiot. Your alpha brain is getting to you.”

Adora doesn’t listen though, “Next time, Catra,” she whispers, her breath ghosting against Catra’s lips.

Carta’s breath catches, she knows what’s next but it’s surprising and invigorating all the same. Adora’s lips are gentle, brushing over her own just barely, as if to ask permission. And permission Catra grants, she returns the pressure, sighing into her alpha mouth. The kiss is kind, comfortable, and full of the promise of what’s to come.

Breaking away Catra agrees, “next time.”

But before next time could come, Adora found the sword.

* * *

 

The two of them come back out of the scene standing so very close together. Adora’s scent fills Catra’s nose just like that time and she’s not surprised that she’s started to purr.

Adora’s pupils are blown, hiding all the blue from sight. The memory effected both of them. Her breath coasts across Catra’s cheek as she says her name.

“You lied,” Catra mumbles, bringing her nose to Adora’s throat, shamelessly scenting her.

“I’m sorry Catra, I never mea—ow!” Catra shuts her up with a sharp bite to her shoulder, she probably drew blood, oops.

“I’m sick of words Adora,” This time she speaks clearly and glares right into Adora’s eyes. “Aren’t you a girl of action?”

That’s all it took, a challenge, and finally, _finally_ , Catra gets what she wants.

Adora’s lips press against hers, its desperate and sudden, but also too soft and caring. Catra doesn’t want soft and caring, not anymore, not right now, her anger is still bubbling right below the surface, only slightly buried under her arousal. So Catra kisses back, hard, her fangs nick Adora’s lip and Catra doesn’t give her a chance to pull back, directing them into something more primal.  

Adora doesn’t seem to know what to do with her hands, they’re everywhere, in Catra’s mane, across her back, against her scent gland on her neck. Anywhere and everywhere, just trying to bring them closer, to share their skin like they’re sharing their breath. Catra’s hands, however, move with precision, her claws are itching to just shred that stupid jacket off Adora but she settles on aggressively shoving it off her shoulders.

Adora grips Catra’s arms and not so gently pushes her to the wall, apparently giving up on the sweet and soft route. Her mouth breaks away and she talks while kissing down Catra’s face and throat. “You smell . . . so _fucking_ good.” Mouthing at Catra’s exposed shoulder she gasps out, “I’m going to make you scream.”

“Then fucking do it.” She pants, hating that her voice sounds so wrecked already. Adora pulls back and growls at Catra, and yeah, yeah that did it.

The both tear at each other’s clothing trying to get every barrier between them gone. Once all they’re all off they gaze at each other’s form. They’ve seen each other nude before sure, communal showers and all that, but they never got the chance to really look. Adora’s breasts are soft with pink dusted nipples, Catra never quite thought it was fair Adora got the good boobs, what’s she even going to do with them? She’s an alpha. But Adora must not share her views because she has her mouth on Catra’s chest in an instant. Catra’s leans her head back with a thud as Adora lavishes her nipple drawing more gasps from her, practically vibrating at the intensity of her purring.

She rides the wave of pleasure, Adora now pinching the other neglected nub. Her mouth moves lower following the soft trail of fur down Catra’s stomach, her breath hot as it reaches her clit, not touching her where she needs. Catra glares down at Adora, ready to ask why she stopped. Meeting her eyes, Adora _fucking smirks_ like the smug bastard she is. But before Catra can say as much she dives in.  

Catra practically doubles over, her hands in Adora’s hair as she hangs on for dear life. Adora’s strong grip is on her thighs keeping her upright as she moves her tongue from Catra’s clit to her entrance and back. Adora feasts like a starving woman and Catra can feel herself grow impossibly wet from Adora’s attention and her own arousal.

Adora’s growls vibrate against her clit as one of her hands slide from Catra’s trembling thigh to her entrance. Adora’s fingers ghosting against her wet folds are pure torture, Catra tries to roll her hips down to get some relief but Adora’s hold is strong and keeps her in place and Catra swears she _feel_ her grinning.

“Adora if you don’t move, I swe—”

She cuts off with a squeak as two fingers pierce inside her roughly moving in and out. Adora ups her ministrations, switching between flicking with her tongue and delightfully sucking pressure against her clit. Her finger crook forward steadily applying pressure and Catra can feel it building and building. She’s tightly coiled like a spring, her tail wraps around the hand that is still on her leg. Gasping in silence as it hits, she clenches against Adora’s fingers riding it out in waves rocking her hips to match.

As it tampers out and becomes too much she gently tugs Adora’s hair. Her alpha pulls back and without breaking eye contact she removes her fingers with a soft squelch, bringing them to her mouth. Catra watches with glassy eyes as Adora licks off her juices, a softer rumble coming from her chest, and Catra’s legs fail her. But before she slides too far Adora moves like lightning and catches her, their chests together they both hold on tight.

While trembling with aftershocks, Catra can’t help but mumble against Adora’s clavicle, “Though you said I would scream, alpha.”

Her ear twitches as Adora brings her lips close, “I’m not done with you yet.”

With all the pheromones in the air and Adora’s _wrecked_ voice in her ear, yeah, Catra can go again. Adora knows it, kissing her again, moving their bodies desperately close, their nipples catch against each other and Catra’s legs fall apart as Adora shoves a knee between them. Catra starts to slowly grind against her, not too much, still pretty sensitive from her orgasm. One of her own legs catches between Adora’s and she feels, _Oh_ , she might be purring again.

Catra moves her hand down to find the beginnings of Adora’s knot. She grinds her palm against the enlarged clit, urging it to grow larger.

Adora grabs Catra’s wrist, pinning it to the wall. “Catra,” she growls in warning.

Catra wetly kisses whatever part of Adora she can reach, humming against her chin, “ _alpha_.”

Catra finds herself with a strong grasp on her thighs lifting her up, she wraps her legs around her alpha, knowing she won’t let her omega fall. Catra grinds her entrance against Adora’s knot, covering it with her slick. Adora thrusts in time with her, taking a few tries for it catch since her female alpha knot isn’t attached to a large penis, but once it pushed past her lips Catra could feel herself clench down, determined to not let go.

Adora sucks, hard, against her scent gland and it drives Catra wild. Her claws scratch against Adora’s back, drawing blood but neither of them notice. They move in rhythm, Adora’s knot expanding, fully locking inside Catra, she feels herself tumbling towards the edge must faster than before.

“Adora,” she practically begs panting her alpha’s name over and over again.

Supporting her against the wall with one arm, Adora brings her hand around to rub against Catra’s clit. Making good on her promise she bites down on Catra’s scent gland, barely avoiding breaking the skin. All together it overloads her senses and Catra tips over the brink.

She _screams_ as her second orgasm takes hold. She contracts against Adora’s knot causing the alpha to follow quickly, filling her insides with warmth.

They stay locked together, holding each other in silence, hoping not to break the spell. But time goes on and they separate.

Quietly and awkwardly they dress again. Unable to quite meet each other’s eyes.

“Let’s get out of here.” Adora nods and trepidatiously reaches for Catra’s hand. She lets her take it.

They should talk about what just happened, or even more suggestions on getting out of this place. But neither girl speaks up, there’s still a layer of frustration at one another. If either of them say anything at all they’ll have to face that. So instead they keep forward, not talking, or looking at one another, still with hand in hand.

As they walk they become children once more. The temple not satisfied with leaving them be, they run through the barracks of the Fright Zone, right into Shadow Weaver’s room.

“You don’t have to go in there.”

But they do, they both have to face this and Adora knows it.

It’s one of Catra’s worst memories. All her life Shadow Weaver had been hard on her, harder than any of the other cadets. Citing her omega status for all of her short comings, always telling Adora how she needed to watch Catra’s actions, keep her lowly omega in line. Years and years of of this shit seem to flash before Catra’s eyes, bringing all the anger simmering back up to the surface she smacks away Adora’s hand.

“Why do you _always_ have to play the hero?” She wants to sound more heated but it comes across tired.

“I was just trying to protect you.”

“It’s not your job to protect me! It’s never been.”

“Of course it is!”

“And why’s that?!” Catra levels her with a glare just daring for her to say it.

“Because you’re my—” She cuts herself off at the last second. Catra finds herself hissing.

“I’m not. I’ve never been and you know it. Nothing that happened is going to change that. You _never_ protected me! Not in any way that mattered! Not in anyway that would tarnish your standing, put you on Shadow Weaver’s bad side!”

The tears are collecting in Adora’s eyes again, “that’s not true!”

“Oh yeah! Who protected me from your mistakes?!” She shoves a clawed finger into Adora’s chest. “When you left, I took the fall for you, I took your punishment! Where were you then?!”

Adora goes to grab at her hand again but Catra doesn’t let her. “Catra, you don’t have to stay! You can leave! You can come with me!”

“And follow you around for the rest of my life?” Adora nearly recoils from the bitterness in her tone. Catra stalks off again.

“That’s not what I meant.” Exasperated, Adora follows and Catra can’t take much more of this. Around them every keeps switching, it’s a highlight reel of every argument, every fight they’ve ever had. From childhood screaming matches in the Fright Zone to the Princess Prom, where Catra fully believed she was going to push Adora off that tower. It’s all too much and Adora just keeps following her, so Catra fights dirty and goes for the low blow.

“Why do I think I gave the sword back to you in the Fright Zone?” She stares straight into Adora’s eyes, absorbing the hurt she’s about to place there. “Because I didn’t want you to come back!”

That did it, evident enough by Adora’s face. Catra wastes no time fleeing, its not cowardly she just wants out of this place!

A life time passes by as Catra runs, good and bad memories try to bombard her vision until she finally trips onto a quiet scene. She remembers this moment so clearly, despite it being at least a decade ago. Adora promised her, Adora made so many promises to Catra over the years, and like a fool she believed them. After Thaymor, Catra even parroted this back to Adora, it was the code she lived by.

_“You take care of me, I take care of you.”_

She thought Adora believed it the same.

_“As long as we’re together nothing really bad can happen.”_

They were supposed to stick together, always.

_“Next time, Catra.”_

They were going to become something more.

_“Soon we’ll be the ones calling the shots.”_

She left, she actually left.

_“It’s never been a game to me!”_

Like all the vows made didn’t even matter.

_“It doesn’t matter what they do to us.”_

Her younger self stares right back at her.

_“You promise?”_

Adora, you lied.

_Promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, so it's been a solid _ten years_ since I last wrote fic. Were talking baby 16 year old me writing stuff for Glee on ff.net. Damn son, it was a different time. So yeah, this whole thing might be a smidge shaky due to my rusty writing ability. 
> 
> I feel like the beginning of this chapter was rough, I'm not a fan of rewriting stuff from actual episodes, which is why I kinda just jumped into it at the Promise. But hey, its all for fun anyway so who cares? 
> 
> A lot of this fic is already written, I wrote a lot of this out of order so it's all in bits and pieces but I finally got enough of it in order for a decent first chapter. 
> 
> So thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is about half the length of the first, but it's got some pretty great scenes, if I do say so myself.

Catra knows it’s because Scorpia is an alpha. But she is just so annoying with the overprotectiveness. In a way it’s actually kind of like the opposite of Adora. Adora never worried about Catra getting physically hurt, she had proven time and time again that she can be just as tough as any alpha or beta, maybe not as strong but definitely faster than any of them. It was Catra’s judgment she always doubted, always expected Catra to follow her lead and stay in her shadow. The omega to her alpha.

But Scorpia, well she has a bad habit up picking Catra up, which has resulted in plenty of scratches Catra refuses to feel bad about. But when it comes to her authority, her role as a Force Captain? Scorpia follows her lead without comment.

So she forgives the kind handling (is it still handling if she only has pinchers?) knowing full well alphas are crap about controlling their instincts. That’s what makes them weak, what made Adora weak, she left because of her self-righteous hero complex. She always has to be the one that saves the day, the leader, the top alpha. Catra scoffs, omegas on the other hand have to ignore every instinct that is thrown their way, they have to be better despite of it. That’s how she knows she’s the strong one, she didn’t just follow Adora like some good little omega, Adora isn’t _her_ alpha, Adora never thought of staying with Catra, never thought that maybe Catra had the right idea, of taking over the Horde once they were old enough to call the shots. Of maybe trusting Catra’s judgment and forming a plan together. No, instead she left her. Because Adora isn’t her alpha, and Catra isn’t her omega.

Scorpia, she listens to Catra’s plan. After the battle of Bright Moon they had what could be called a heart to heart. Catra got why Scorpia hated the princesses, but she’s seen how the Force Captain handles raids and attacks on civilians, and it’s not good.

“Why do you stay?” They’re not good at the seriousness thing so Catra ops to continue to look at her screen. They’re in Entrapta’s lab, the beta busy tinkering away, not paying them an mind.

“Well, I imagine it’s the same reason you do.” Scorpia’s usual playful tone is muted. “I’m not a deserter. What would I accomplish by leaving? I don’t want anything to do with the rebellion. And sure, there are things with the Horde I don’t quite agree with, but they’re not going to be in charge forever.” She shrugs, bumping her shoulder into Catra with a smile. “One day we’ll be in charge, ya know!”

Catra finally grins right back. Yeah, Scorpia is pretty ok for an alpha.

But she’s still the hover type, which is why Catra later finds herself trying to puke very quietly in order to not alert Scorpia. 

This is the third time this week Catra’s found herself weirdly getting sick and the last thing she needs is for either of her companions to find out. Scorpia would fret and Entrapta would definitely try to do some kind of experiment on her.

So instead she’s been hiding and largely ignoring her mysterious illness. It has her baffled though, outside of these sick bouts she’s fine. The only other weird thing that’s been happening is her sense of smell has been hyped up by 11 and she can’t figure out why.

But then people start sniffing her. They catch themselves and any time it’s one of her subordinates she yells at them until they duck away shamefully. Now, she’s officially worried something is legit wrong with her.

Catra asks Entrapta about it. Thanks to small miracles and Entrapta own lack of intuitiveness, Catra barely has to try and lie, listing off her symptoms being experienced by a random soldier.

“Hmmmmm, sounds like pregnancy.” She throws out casually while she continues to be hair deep in another robot.

“What?!” Catra practically chokes.

“Yeah, assuming they’re an omega and has had recent unprotected intercourse with an alpha, I’d say it’s a fair guess.” She perks up and spins around to face Catra, completely missing the girl’s horrified face. “Ooohhhh! If there is a pregnancy among the Horde do you think I could study the progress? My observations into gendered interactions is quite limited.”

Catra doesn’t even deign her a response. Instead leaving to find a shred of privacy to rightly freak out.

Once alone in her own room she trepidatiously places a hand on her stomach.

 _This isn’t good._  

* * *

Adora is tired. Tired of fighting against her once family. Tired of trying to do the right thing. Tired of her _destiny_ staring her in the face.

Tired of seeing Catra across the battlefield.

She thought it might get easier, after Bright Moon.

The resentment that poured off of Catra during that fight was enough to make Adora sick. She would’ve bought it too, that Catra simply hated Adora down to her bones. If not for the moments when the alpha could catch her scent, yeah, there was anger there, but something far more complex, more rueful.

There was another scent too, one that Adora would’ve analyzed further if the thought wasn’t interrupted by deep claw marks to her back.

It’s funny really, the marks Catra left on her back in the temple had only just faded when she alit them new.

They won, Bright Moon held and the Princess Alliance was stronger than ever. But the fighting continued. With the Whispering Woods in near ruin the Horde doubled their attacks, lead by Catra they became a blur of insults and scars. Some important things happened, they all found out Entrapta is alive, and now in the Horde, that caused quite the stir.

This time though, feels different. Most of the Alliance is there, along with what feels like dozens of Horde drones and tanks. And Catra hasn’t once thrown an insult out to Adora, in fact she’s barely said anything besides shouting an order or two. To be honest, it’s setting Adora on edge, her She-ra form fully on display, she finds herself seeking the omega out in the fight.

Knocking back a blast from a drone with her sword, the fire catches the edge of Catra’s mane.

“You did that on purpose.”

Finally, some banter, “Maybe. I always did say you would look good with short hair.”

Catra lets out a hiss and launches herself at the other other girl. The lighter mood immediately vanishing with the force of Catra’s swipes. She kicks She-ra in the chest with enough force to disrupt both of their balances.

Their scuffle sends them tumbling down a hill and away from the main action and out of sight of the others.

“Catra.” She-ra pleads as they stand facing off with each other yet again.

Not answering, Catra tenses up and goes to strike. She-ra brings up the sword to block but the impact never comes. Instead when she looks Catra’s hand is around her wrist, her armored bangle protecting her flesh from Catra’s claws.

“Catra?”

“I want out. Come with me.” Her voice is coarse and now that’s she’s up close Adora can see the strain on her face.

Hope blooming in her chest like a fire, she counters, “Come to Bright Moon.” Grabbing Catra’s hand between her own, “It’ll be fine, you can join us and we’ll be—”

“No!” Catra snatches her hand away. “I want out of this stupid war!” Clenching her first against her chest she takes a settling breath. “I don’t _care_ about sides or who’s right and wrong I care about _me_.” She meets Adora’s gaze once more, voice trembling with determination. “I want out.”

But that’s not how life works. “Catra you can’t just run away from _this_!” She-ra gestures to the smoke and carnage that their friends are in the middle of. “But you can help us end it! Help us win and then the war will be over! We don’t have to fight anymore, Catra! We can all be free of this.”

Catra’s been shaking her head through Adora’s little speech. “I can’t, Adora.” They stand in silence staring at one an other. “I can’t.” Eventually, in a voice more venerable than Adora has heard from her in years Catra adds, “And you won’t leave them, will you?”

“Catra, please.” She reaches out uselessly as Catra just backs further away. The hope that blazed in her chest moments ago is gone.

Catra’s voice returns with a bitter edge. “Well if you’re going to continue to abandon me for your mighty cause. You better at least win,” she practically spits out.

Turning away she hesitates, “fuck it,” Adora hears Catra mumble.

This time Adora doesn’t get the chance to brace herself when Catra collides with her. Catra reaches her arms around the blonde’s neck, pulling her down for their lips to meet, forced on her tip toes due to She-ra’s height.

She-ra herself drops the sword to bring her hands to Catra’s face and deepen the kiss. Catra’s lips are dry and rough as they vigorously move against hers. Adora wonders if it feels different to Catra, kissing She-ra instead of just her. Their breath intermingling, soft tongues ghosting against one another. The scent and taste of _Catra_ fills Adora’s senses and she feels her control slipping away. Catra smells, different. She noticed it at the battle of Bright Moon too, but with Catra’s lips against her own the thought slips away easily along with the rest of her higher functions.

This feels different than in the temple, the desperation and anger, everything had moved so fast but felt so bright. This, their lips moving in tandem, Adora’s hands on Catra’s face, it’s just as intoxicating as last time. Hell, maybe even more so. But it also feels ... sad.

Catra pulls away first pressing her forehead against She-ra’s chest, both gently panting. She-ra moves her hands to Catra’s mane gripping her tightly, if she holds on long enough none of this will have to end, right? But their breaths even out and the sound of the battle grows louder. Finally, Catra whispers against her neck, “Bye, Adora.”

And then she’s gone. Back over the edge towards the fray. Adora can’t shake the finality of the moment, a large part of her wants to turn tail and run, not face whatever lies ahead. But She-ra follows path back up, there’s a fight to win.

She joins back with the rest of the rebellion. They’ve been holding their own but appreciate her comeback. Taking out a few Horde drones and preparing for a larger strike, she sees out of the corner of her eye Catra disappear inside a tank.

_That’s not a very subtle get away vehicle._

The other princesses start their next wave of attacks while Adora tries to keep an eye on the tanker. But Bow calls for backup, he’s out of arrows, and just as she makes it to him explosion rocks the earth around them. Fire lights up the sky and Bow clutches She-ra’s arm, eyes wide, but she doesn’t notice him, or anyone.

The tank that Catra was in is ablaze and in pieces. Completely obliterated with nothing left but scraps.

_No._

Adora shakes off Bow and runs to the flaming ruble. None of the soldiers try to stop her, all trying to recover from the blast. She can hear Scorpia and Entrapta calling out for Catra. Glimmer, Bow, and the others calling out for her but it’s all just noise. She’s too focused tearing apart what’s left of the tank. Searching, looking, hoping for-

She sees it on the ground. That headband that Catra’s worn since she was a teen. It’s chard and broken. Reaching for it with shaky hands she falls to her knees. Transformation falling away in a flash of light leaving just Adora. Just a girl.

People around her cry out, she can hear Scorpia yell at her, that it’s her fault. If she focused she could hear some fighting starting up again. But none of it registers to her, it’s background noise that doesn’t seem real. Taking a shuddering breath, holding that piece of Catra in her hands,

 

Adora _screams_.

 

It stops everyone in their tracks. The scream of an alpha, pure unadulterated power and anguish. It echoes off the land. It reverberates in everyone’s chest. It even brings a few of them to their own knees.

And in the distance it temps Catra to return. To stop her alpha’s pain. To assure her that she’s ok, that the blast was staged. To undo weeks of planning. To give into that weak omega brain that keeps urging her to follow her alpha blindly. That Adora can make the situation right again.

But she’s fought against her instincts since birth. This is the hardest time she’s ever had with it, but somehow she continues. Tears threatening to spill over she knows it’s the right choice. The battlefield is no place for a child. They both know that from first hand experience.

“She’d understand if she knew.” She whispered, hand over her stomach.

But through the whole journey to Halfmoon, through her pleading for asylum, through being accepted with warmth and open arms, and even when it was over and she laid in her new bed attempting to rest.

She can still hear Adora scream.

* * *

It was silent after. Everyone on both sides were frozen in fear and surprise from Adora’s outburst. After her screams died down she stood tall, sword in one hand, Catra’s headband in the other. Her eyes stared blankly as the spell was finally broken and members of the Horde started to advance. She moved fast, too fast for any of her comrades to react to. Adora took care of the Horde squad with scary precision and focus. Not even bothering to regain her She-ra form she attacked with no hesitation and no mercy. They became nearly faceless enemies to turn her anguish on. Her friends stayed on the edge of the fray and most of the soldiers retreated, not wanting to face a powerful alpha in the throws of grief.

Except for Scorpia. An impressive alpha in her own right and in a similar state of angry shock. She nearly went to blows with Adora.

“Look what you’ve done!” She screamed, tears streaming down her face as pinchers clashed against the sword.  “If you hadn’t deserted us! Deserted _her_!”

Adora didn’t seem to even hear the princess and didn’t give her any verbal response. She simply turned blindly to Scorpia. Moving fast she left a nasty slice on the Force Captain’s arm.

Dripping blood Scorpia still tried to swing at Adora again but before she could, purple hair grabbed ahold of her waist forcing her back. Surprisingly grasping the dire situation, Entrapta stepped in.

“We gotta go,” her voice sounded thick with tears. “Catra wouldn’t want you to get killed by the She-ra for her.” Throwing the two of them onto a skiff to follow their comrades in retreat. “And besides, statistically there’s no way we can win right now, we’re outnumbered. Be sensible.”

Then they were gone. Nothing left but ruble and broken drones. After the smoke cleared the world fell silent once more. None of the princesses could come up with words. Shocked by everything that had happened. And to be honest, a little frightened of Adora.

Glimmer tried to move forward and give her friend some comfort but Adora shrugged off her touch. She retrieved Catra’s broken headband and mounted Swift Wind.

The rest took their cue and started to depart. Perfuma looked as if she wanted to say something but thought better of it. Mermista let Sea Hawk hold her hand as they left. And Bow and Glimmer quietly joined Adora.

The entire trip back to Bright Moon Glimmer tried and failed to subtly get Adora to talk about it. Adora mainly stared blankly ahead. Once they arrived she finally told Glimmer, “I’m ok. I’ll see you later.” It sounded and felt hollow.

Glimmer tried to follow her but Bow took her aside after awhile.

“I think she just needs some time, Glimmer.”

“It can’t be good for her to keep things bottled up! She’ll feel better when she lets it all out!”

“It’s more complicated than that. Catra was an omega. This is going to effect Adora for awhile.”

Glimmer gave him confused and exacerbated look. “What does gender have to do with it?”

Bow sighed to himself, internally. _Betas, they just don’t get it._

“It just means Adora is probably feeling like she lost more than just an old friend turned enemy, ok?”

Glimmer threw her hands in the air. “I still don’t get it.”

While Bow tried to explain the subtle nuances delicately, Adora doubled back from where she eavesdropped on her friends.

She needed more than a little time. Months go by and Adora is quieter, more distant. She doesn’t joke around and only ever seems to smile for Glimmer’s benefit. She starts following orders blindly, any mission set by Angella or Glimmer she doesn’t question. Adora retreats into being the soldier she was trained to be.

It freaks everyone out. Despite Glimmer’s and the others princesses’ best efforts she can’t seem to shake it. Subtle and not so subtle talks and advice about grief just wash over her with no effect.

She’s also distracted. A soldier, maybe, but without her own brand of stress induced perfection she’s slipping in battle. Adora would never tell the others but at times it feels like she isn’t really there.

And it catches up to her. A nasty hit on the head would’ve been far more deadly if Bow hadn’t stepped in when he did.

“Adora, I’m worried about you.”

“. . . I know, Bow, I’m sorry, I’ll pay more attention next time.”

“That’s not even what I’m talking about!” He grabs her arms forcing her to look at him. Thankfully he waited til they got back to Bright Moon to confront her about this. “Adora, do you even care about what happens to you?”

“I—” of course, should be the next words out of her mouth but they don’t come. “Bow it’s late, we should really get some rest.”

He’s not having it, it’s clear from his face. “No, you know what? Fine! If you don’t care about yourself, what about the rest of us? We’re supposed to be a team. How can we count on you to have our backs when you’re like this?”

Adora becomes more animated than she has on months, “that’s not going to happen! I’ve got it handled ok?!” She flares her arms out of Bow’s grip and sets to leave.

“You know, I didn’t know Catra that well but I’m sure she’d be pissed to see you the way you are.”

“ _Stop_ ,” She snarls, looking back to glare. But Bow has never been an omega to bow to alpha aggression. He just meets her head on. He’s right and she knows it.

He leaves and Adora knows she’ll need to apologize to him later. But for now she just needs out of her own head.

She finds herself wandering the castle halls. It’s late now, she doesn’t run into anyone. She passes the many murals etched into the walls, trying to depict the story behind each one, to focus on a life that isn’t her own.

This is where Angella finds her, whether the queen was having her own insomnia or if she somehow had a job to do this late, Adora doesn’t know. She’s sitting against the wall, staring at one particular mural, it has Micah on it.

“How did you do it?” Adora asks the queen without looking at her. “After he died.”

Angella knows transpired, she knows that Adora and the Force Captain Catra has been close. And she’s seen how Adora has been acting, suspecting whatever was between the girls was something more. But she never could figure out how to address it, what words she could offer to help. Somehow, she wasn’t expecting this conversation.

After a long pause she sighs and sits down next to Adora. Gazing up at her husband’s image. How did she do it? That’s a good question, had she really survived that day or did a large part of her die with him?

“I don’t really know.” She admits. “Glimmer, mainly, I think. She was still so small, she needed me. But I don’t think I handled it well.” A bit of an understatement, “If you remember correctly I let the Princess Alliance completely fall apart. The Rebellion as a whole almost ended as well.” Her frown deepens, “Not a surprise I suppose. I couldn’t keep him safe, how was I supposed to protect everyone else? Lead them?” She shakes her head.

The hall fills again with silence before Adora speaks up. “I’m supposed save all of Etheria.” She lets out a self-deprecating laugh, thoroughly humorless, “I left her for a _destiny_ that a magic sword whispered into my ear. What’s more, I probably can’t even fulfill it.” The whole thing sounds ludicrous out loud. She expects Angella to reassure her prophecy, to tell her how important She-ra is. But she doesn’t.

Instead, after a beat, “I sent him, I sent on the mission that killed him.” Adora finally looks at the queen in surprise, but she doesn’t meet her gaze instead still staring at her husband’s image. “I know, logically, it was the Horde that killed him. Hordak’s fault for starting the battle. That Micah made his own decision to go. But still,” she meets Adora’s eyes with some difficulty. “It’s my fault he was there.”

Adora’s eyes widen as Angella continues. “He was my husband, my omega, he bore my child.” She takes a steadying breath, weighing the question before she voices it. “Who was this girl, to you?”

“She was—she was,” Adora lets out a shaky sigh, breaking eye contact. “She was my best friend. She was my only confidant for most of my life.” Tears slowly start to fall, not the first time. She cried most nights those first weeks. “She was my enemy.” She squeezes her eyes shut. “My _almost_.”

Adora wipes at her face, trying to get her breathing under control. “I never truly thought I lost her, you know? I mean, I kept believing that someday she would stop fighting me at every turn. That we would end the war and that we would finally be—” she cuts herself off with a sob.

Alpha’s don’t tend to be outwardly physical with one another. It’s rare to find one crying like this in the presence of another. But Angella believes that above all she’s a mother first. And the sight of this girl, who has come close to resembling something like a daughter to her, she can’t just sit by. So she moves close, bridging the gap between them and holds Adora while she cries.

Adora clings to her, as if she’ll have the answers, as if a hug from a mom can make it all better. “Does it ever stop? The pain?”

Angella responds honestly, she deserves that much. “No,” looking back at the image of her husband, he stares back. “It simply becomes a part of you. You take it and their memory, and you, you learn to live with it.”

Adora shakes her head. “What if I can’t?”

Angella rocks her back and forth like a child, wiping the tears off Adora’s face. “You will,” she says. “Because you have to.”

Adora wants to deny it but she thinks of the sword and Light Hope, of Catra’s _you better at least win_. And she knows. She knows that Angella is right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with writing this out of order I had most of this chapter written, a lot of what will be chapter 4 written. But _none_ of chapter 3. Because I'm a hot mess. 
> 
> Next chapter may be a little bit of a wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ..... I **SUCK** And I'm sorry.
> 
> I could go on for ages with excuses but, yeah, this was a little too ambitious for my return to fic in over a decade. I didn't finish this. I'm not going to, but I wanted to give those of you who care the bits I had written. 
> 
> So this is basically a slightly cleaned up(?) version of my master doc. I have about 8k words worth of scenes and a really messy outline for the rest.

**NOT A "REAL" UPDATE PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE THANKS**

 

* * *

 

 

Key: 

** Stuff like this is the title for a new scene, titles don’t make it to the final draft **

[stuff like this is my own author notes/rambling, summery of what should be happening]

* * *

 

** Unlikely Tradition **

It’s been a whole year.

She probably shouldn’t have just left. Adora didn’t tell anyone she was coming here, except for Swift Wind, he gave her a ride. Thankfully he read her mood and didn’t ask much, just telling her to call him when she was ready to go. She probably should have brought the sword but it just didn’t feel right. It felt like the symbol for their separation, disrespectful to bring here. Here, where Catra died.

Sitting on the ground Adora wonders what she’s doing here at all? Grieving? Remembrance? It’s just hard to believe so much time has passed. 

Part of her thinks she should be saying something. She’s seen Glimmer “talk” to her dad when she’s down. 

“What do I even say?” She mumbles to the sky before flopping down on her back, staring into the darkness above her. “Sorry? What good is that going to do anyone now?” 

Laying there, digging her fingers in the soil that was watered by Catra’s blood, Adora lets herself feel. A few stray tears sliding down the side of her face. She hasn’t let herself cry about Catra in months. Not since she finally started to get her shit together again. But here it feels appropriate. 

She’s not sure how much time passes before she hears it. The quiet hum of a skiff growing nearer. She doesn’t bother to move, they’ll probably pass without seeing her. 

But it stops near by and someone dismounts. Perking her head up Adora can see Scorpia, alone. The other girl sits on the ground, she hasn’t noticed Adora. 

She makes out Scorpia’s sniffling and pretty sure she hears her say “wildcat” but she’s not sure. 

There’s a lot of things Adora shouldn’t have done. Left without telling anyone, left the sword back at Bright Moon, and she certainly shouldn’t be approaching Scorpia. But she does anyway. She knew the other alpha was Catra’s friend too. 

Sitting down next to Scorpia and startling her Adora says, “It’s against regulations to go out alone after curfew.” 

Scorpia doesn’t answer her, but she doesn’t attack her either so Adora takes that as a win. They don’t really know each other, not even when Adora was in the Fright Zone, just aware of each other as cadets on different squadrons. 

Scorpia’s tail twitches, she hasn’t quite decided if she going to take this chance to kick out the She-ra or not. “Where’s your sword,” She seethes. 

Adora doesn’t answer her either. She just picks up handfuls of dirt and lets it sprinkle back towards the ground. Eventually Scorpia sighs, “What are you even doing here?” 

Adora shrugs, “Same as you I guess, remembering.” 

“I don’t want to remember, not this.”

“Me neither.” She remembers that day well enough, too many times waking with a cold sweat reliving it. “I want to remember the stupid stuff. Like the time she set Admiral Scurvy’s hair on fire.” 

That got light chuckle from Scorpia, “She did it again, you know? Set a blaster off right next to his. No one on his squadron helped him put it out. The old bastard is still shaved clean.” 

“Serves him right, he was always an ass.” 

[Ughghhghgh her purring cat qualities, napping in the sun, disliking water, sweet but somber reminiscing]

Scorpia sobers up, “Why did you leave her?” The question isn’t angry, more confused than anything. 

Adora’s throat contracts. “I never thought I was leaving her for good.” She doesn’t look at the other alpha, clutching her knees, head bowed. “It’s no excuse though. I should’ve tried harder to get her to come with me. Or let her come with me the first time anyway, or figured something, _anything_ else out—” She cuts herself off with a near sob. 

“You’re right.” Scorpia’s voice isn’t overly cruel, just cold, to the point. “This, her being gone. That’s on you.” 

Adora can’t answer, letting her tears dampen her knees. 

“But you didn’t do it on purpose.” Scorpia sighs. “You loved her, that much is obvious. And damn it, if she didn’t love you back.” 

Adora jerks her head up in disbelief. 

Scorpia just shakes her head. “Come on Adora. You know it’s true.” 

Adora can’t answer that. She doesn’t _know_ that. 

The first rays of light are shining over the horizon. Scorpia extends her pinchers, helping Adora up. 

They don’t say anything, simply go their separate ways. But it feels like something of a truce. Maybe just for this moment. For this place. 

Next year when Adora makes her pilgrimage back, Scorpia is there too. They nod at each other and share stories of Catra through the night. It becomes something of a tradition. 

A standoffish and tense tradition. Any time they see each other on the battlefield it’s a different story.

 

** Another H **

[Flashback within the previous one] 

It was quite possibly the worst place to go into heat. Well, maybe that’s a bit dramatic, but it certainly wasn’t an ideal place. 

They’re stuck in the damn cold, a place way too north for Catra. And as Entrapta circled Catra, she’s reminded, a place with no privacy. 

“Approximately what percentage more accurate is your sense of smell?” Catra smacked the piece of hair not too subtly trying to poke at her. 

“I don’t know! Everything just stinks! Ok?!” 

Goggles on Entrapta nodded. “What about nesting instinct? How does that work?” She pulled about three pillows out of nowhere, shoving them in Catra’s face. 

Hissing, she clawed them to shreds. “Nesting is for weak willed omegas who can’t cope with their heats.” 

“‘Trapta, maybe you should let Catra focus on the extraction plans” Scorpia tried to gently pull the other princess away. Catra was ready to shred her instead of the pillows. 

But Entrapta kept going. “What about your sexual drive? Your flushed face and pheromones I can even smell seem to indicate the need for some kind of arousal release.” Scorpia was trying and failing to remove her from the room. (“Ok! That feels like a really personal question!”) Catra’s hackles just kept rising, ears pinned down flat in irritation. “How would you rate your work proficiency in this state? Do you always require a partner? Does it have to be an alpha?” 

Catra launched herself, claws out. Scorpia grabs her, a girl in each pincher. Catra flaying wildly and Entrapta still trying to poke and prod the girl like one of her experiments. 

“Ok! We’re done! Entrapta, go check on the team and see if they’ve found the tech yet.”  

[Scenting is an imperfect science. 

She asks kindly, have you even ever had a heat partner? Catra’s mind flashed to the temple barely a month ago. Somehow she flushed even further. 

“I _really_ don’t see how that’s any of your business.” 

Tries to see if Catra will let _her_ help. Offering food and getting close. Catra tenses And smells bodily in reaction to someone not _her_ alpha so close during her heat. Scorpia gets it and backs off. Scenting an imperfect science but scorpia can read the reaction. 

Asks if she wants to talk about it. About what? Adora. Catra snaps at her. It hadn’t—it wasn’t like that. The _yet_ hangs heavy unsaid between them. Drop it and Get back to work. 

Catra avoids her for the rest of the time and after while still feeling kinda gross comes back and lets Scorpia feed her. Scorpia hugs her. Catra acts like she isn’t happy. 

Scorpia realizes she can’t compete with a ghost.]

 

 ** Day Life in Halfmoon ** 

Halfmoon takes a little getting used to. There’s the obvious, no sun, different food, being the outsider. Well, the outsider thing didn’t last long. 

Catra thought for sure she’d have to earn her entrance and keep, here. But instead they gave her room, food, clothing. At least once a day a random stranger comes and gets her to show her around the city. 

It makes no sense. 

It’s so _nice_. 

“Alright old man,” Catra slams a hand down on Tao’s kitchen table. “What’s the catch?” 

Catra doesn’t buy the confused look he gives her. This guy has definitely already picked up on how to push Catra’s buttons. “Catch?” 

“Ugh! Yes!” She squints her eyes in suspicion. “There’s no way your guys’ plan is to just let me live here like a bum, what do you want?” 

Tao always seems to be able to read right into Catra’s mind, picking apart her worries. It’s freaky. “Catra dear, no one is going to make you leave. We take care of our people.” Catra doesn’t respond, she crosses her arms, and ears pinned down. Tao continues kindly, “But I can see that you’re, shall we say, stir crazy? I know that the others simply don’t want to overwhelm you, especially since you are with child.” 

Oh yeah, that. 

Catra has been trying and failing to not think about it. 

“I’m not _fragile_ ,” she seethes. “And I’m not here for everyone’s concern just because you all think I’m related to your princess or whatever.” 

That’s the other thing she’s been trying not to dwell on too much, but the subjects of Halfmoon make it hard when they keep insisting on calling her Princess Catra. She’s pretty sure she almost gave an old man a heart attack with how viciously she hissed. No one has been calling her that to her face in awhile but she can still hear them refer to her as a princess among themselves. 

Tao just pats her hand, urging her to sit down and stop pacing. “Catra, child, everyone would be concerned for you, lineage or not.” 

Whispering to herself, “Yeah, because I’m an omega.” 

“No,” He gives her a stern look, “because we take responsibility for each other, no matter who they are or where they’re from.” 

This is getting too mushy. Catra finally sits with a huff, “I _need something_ to do!” 

Tao smiles, “I believe I know just the thing.” 

 

 **Commander ** 

When Tao said he’d find a job for Catra, she honestly believed it would be some menial “omega’s work” job, like caring for children or cooking or something. Training the scouting group? That was unexpected. 

“Oh man, am I glad she came here, she knows way more than I ever did!” 

Catra once wondered why she was able to detect the scout so easily. Turns out because the person in charge was a moron. Nice, but not cut out for the job in anyway, honestly Kerrie reminded Catra a lot of Kyle. Catra has spent the last couple of weeks restructuring the whole operation. She expected push back about taking over but Kerrie was practically in tears of happiness when she was told. 

Not everyone is happy though. “That’s because she was some Horde assassin or something, don’t be daft!” Jon on the other hand was not only not nice, but also an idiot Alpha. And had no shame in letting everyone know he wasn’t a fan of Catra’s. “She’s probably here to endanger or kill all of us!” 

“I was never an assassin,” Jon and the other’s jumped as Catra sprang into view. A few months into her pregnancy she was definitely showing, she was having to adjust her center of gravity a bit too, but she was still as agile as ever. Getting into Jon’s space, “If I’m going to kill you, I’ll do it your face.” 

To his credit, the dude bro didn’t back down. “You don’t even belong here. You’re _not_ the princess and you are most certainly not in charge of this battalion.” 

Catra scoffs, “Uh, the princess thing is not on me, ok? Not my fault a bunch of you all got it in your head I was.” Crossing her arms, “And who should be in charge of the scouting missions then? You think you can do better? You all were a mess before I got here and you know it.” 

Jon swings up and faces Catra in a fighting stance, “I win, you leave. Not the team, Halfmoon.” 

“Dude! You cannot fight a pregnant person!!” Kerrie screeches at him, the others agree a few look like _they’re_ about to fight Jon to keep him away. 

“Watch me,” he seethes. 

Catra doesn’t verbally agree, that’s a stupid wager, besides, the majority of the MagiCats like her for some reason, she has no plans on leaving. But she matches his fighting stance. Wouldn’t hurt to knock the asshole down a peg or two. 

Jon strikes with a yell and its over embarrassingly fast. For him. 

Even with a protruding stomach, Catra has no problem using his weight against him and easily has him flipped over her shoulder and into the ground in one fluid move.

There’s a moment of stunned silence from everyone. But then the others erupt in laughter. Jon looks mortified and confused, still on the ground, Catra just raises an eyebrow at him. 

After a long moment Catra offers a hand up, not sure if he’ll take it. He does, but he doesn’t look her in the eye, though. 

He leaves quietly and without a huff, but to Catra’s surprise he’s shows back up on the next training day. Giving Catra a single nod of respect he rejoins the others. 

“Princess,” one of them greets Catra. 

She puts a palm to her forehead, “For the hundredth time, stop calling me princess!” 

“Yeah, you don’t act like one at all,” Jon pipes up. Catra wonder’s where he’s about to go with this and if she’ll have to publically kick his ass again, but then he says. “You’re more of a Commander.” 

Commander, Catra smiles, she can work with that. 

 

** Doubts **

Children are . . . Strange. 

Currently Catra is having a stare off with a toddler. An omega asked if Catra wanted the practice while she went and ran some errands. And while Catra didn’t really _want_ to, she figured it was probably for the best because, yeah, this is going to be her life soon and she had no idea what she was doing. 

The child, for his part, is meeting Catra’s gaze steadily. 

“Ok kid, lets get some ground rules down. I’m in charge and that means that you’re going to behave and nothing bad is going to happen on my watch. Got it?” 

The kid in question reaches out and grabs Catra’s ear, gurgling happily. 

“Stop that,” she says flatly, but makes no moves to dislodge him. Instead she squares her nerves and picks him up carefully. 

He’s so light. 

The fragility of this kid really starts to hit her. What if she drops him?! What if he brains himself on the table? What if—” 

He pats her face with his sticky little hands and smiles at her. 

“Great, yeah, this is going fantastic.” 

And it kinda is, until he starts crying for no reason. 

“Ahhh!! No! No, stop, stop crying!” At this point he just flops over in her arms, screaming his little head off. Catra puts him on the floor, kneeling next to him, not knowing what to do. 

“Please stop,” her ears are flattened against her head and her hands are out towards the kid but she’s a little afraid to touch him. “Why are you crying? What do you want?!” 

Of course the kid doesn’t answer. Catra’s not even sure if he can really talk yet or just makes noise. When do kids learn to talk? Why doesn’t she know this? What if _her_ kid starts crying, what does she do? 

[ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh, idk]

 

** Birthday **

It took a lot of screaming. Catra has been through her fair share of pain and suffering. But childbirth? Well, it takes a lot longer than getting stabbed. 

Honestly, most of it is a blur of pain, panting, and profanity. In fact, it’s probably a good thing Adora wasn’t there, Catra’s pretty sure she would have clawed the Alpha’s eyes out, she probably screamed as much at some point. The midwife, thankfully, didn’t even look perturbed by any of Catra’s outbursts. She had seen plenty of pissed off omegas in her time. 

But now, it’s over, and all Catra wants to do is sleep for a week. But she can’t because someone is placing a wiggly crying mess into her arms. It’s her baby. 

She’s not cute, she’s red and wrinkly, and nearly putting Catra to shame with her screaming. But as Catra lifts her little face to hers, scenting the baby for the first time, she immediately stops crying. 

But to Catra’s shock, she starts crying herself instead. 

She smells like family. She smells _right._ Catra knows that’s just biology, the baby calming down knowing her mother is near, Catra being able to tell her scent from a mile away. But it’s still overwhelmingly fast. 

The others in the Fright Zone used to smell like family. Way back when they were small and all cramped together. It faded with time, with training, with that cold environment. The only person it seemed to cling to was Adora. But that changed of course. 

Scorpia and Entrapta used to smell like family too, but that was built up slowly. To the point where Catra didn’t even realize until she was gone. 

But her baby. Her baby smells like _hers,_ and it causes a happy little rumble in Catra’s chest. 

“Beautiful, healthy baby girl.” The old midwife smiles at Catra. “And she scented you right away, always a good sign.” 

The midwife makes sure they don’t need anything before taking her leave. Catra and baby get some rest for awhile. It’s been a big day. 

After a few hours of rest, there’s a gentle knock on the door before the old man comes in. 

Catra smiles warmly at him, “Tao.” 

“Hello dear, I came to see how you are faring.” He kept a decent distance, some omegas in particular get very prickly about others near their newborn, especially when the don’t have an alpha present. 

But Tao didn’t need to worry about that, the guy is basically the kingdom’s grandfather, and Catra feels no qualms about him seeing her baby. Catra sniggers softly, “Don’t lie to me big guy, come over here and take a look.”  

Tao approaches and looks at the little bundle, sleeping soundly. “She’s beautiful.” 

Snorting, “She looks like a grape.” Still all wrinkly. She has Catra’s ears. Soft peach fuzz of on her ears and tail so light can’t hardly tell it’s there. She’ll probably be blonde, Catra thinks. 

“The most beautiful grape in the kingdom,” Tao smiles. Catra laughs in agreement. The old man contemplates them for a minute. “Have you decided on a name?” 

“Yeah.” Almost didn’t, sometime last week someone asked her the same question and it hit Catra that she has to _name_ her child. Dumb, of course she’d have to name her, but in that moment it finally hit Catra that this was all happening, it wasn’t just the pregnancy or even what’s next. She’s responsible for a whole person. 

It’s more responsibility than she’s ever had. It’s a lot of pressure. And Catra’s pretty sure she’s going to screw it up. 

Taking a deep breath, all she can do is move forward one thing at a time. A name. She has a name. 

“Hilda.”

 

 ** After baby h ** 

Her first heat after having Hilda was. Well, it was fucking miserable. 

Her heats after Adora left we’re hard. The broken promise stating her on the face. She did have one mini heat after conceiving. Before she knew she was pregnant and honestly it should’ve been a bigger sign to Catra something was up because it only lasted 2 days. Everything in her more primal part of her brain screaming for her alpha. Catra had let her self cry because why not. She was already alone and miserable, no one would know. 

Now that it’s been a few months since Hilda was born she could feel her body gearing up to start having them again. Both the midwife and Staris, the other omega mother who was gracious enough to watch Hilda for her, warned her that post-baby heat was going to be intense. Especially on her own. 

And _fuck_ , was it. 

Catra isn’t sure if she’s ever been this horny during a heat in her life. Her body honestly still looks a bit foreign to her, not quite back to pre-baby. But the stronger parts of her instincts are suddenly so proud, wanting nothing more than to show off, look, look how good she did, what strong children she can have. Usually she doesn’t masturbate during her heat, maybe something quick once or twice to try and take the edge off. But right now she’s roughly riding the waves of her own pleasure, fucking into her own hand wildly. 

After a few days she shifts back into a more familiar miserableness. Alone, too hot, and downright pissy. She feels like she might cry again but does her best to hold it at bay. She’s shed enough tears this past year it’s not worth it. 

Catra thinks about the offers she gotten from some alphas in the kingdom. All surprisingly kind and respectful, all graciously accepting Catra’s admittedly harsh refusal. Maybe she’ll take one of them up next time. Or at least sometime, in the future. Catra wonders if she’s ruined herself with Adora. If she’ll ever be able to lay next to another alpha and not constantly compare. Who knows.  

[That’s abrupt. Add more of a gentler exit. ]

****

** Coronation  ** 

[“I can do this?” She herself is unsure if she’s talking about ruling or motherhood.

Tao just smiles, “I have no doubts.” 

You the queen now, intro the baby to everyone, have your moms mask, have fun turning into a giant panther, yay. A nice moment with babe I guess. Then three year jump.]

****

** Join the Rebellion? ** 

Catra’s going to flay the kid alive. Three years, for three years under her direction they have had successful recon missions. They’ve been able to get more supplies from the outside world than ever before, they even had agreements worked out with a few tight lipped villagers. She turned Halfmoon’s rag tag team of scouts into a precision squadron and this kid blew it. His first time outside and just trips into them. Granted, it could be worse, it could’ve been a Horde soldier, someone who meant them harm. It was pretty lucky the MagiCat’s existence was only revealed to the figurehead of the Rebellion. 

Who was now, with her little posse, in their home, great. 

“Tao!” She aggressively whispers from behind a wall, thankfully no one brought them any closer than the edge of the city, Catra herself was still out of sight. “Get rid of them!” 

Tao, the bastard, just smiles feigning innocence, “you don’t want to greet our guests, Commander?” 

She hisses at him. “Listen old man, you can give me shit about this later. But will you please just make them leave!” 

Tao continues to smile, but does nod in agreement before going out to deal with the visitors. 

The group in question is standing around in awe of Halfmoon. A small group of city inhabitants are around, but keeping their distance. 

“Hello children, I am Tao.” 

“I’m Glimmer, this is Bow and Adora. Are you in charge here?” She inquires kindly. 

“Not as such my dear, our Queen is otherwise occupied, I am here in her steed.” 

Adora interjects, “what is the place?” They all look like Catra and that fact certainly does not escape her. 

“This is the Kingdom of Halfmoon, and we are the MagiCats.” 

“MagiCats?” Bow, asks. “I thought all the MagiCats were wiped out early on by the Horde?” How come Adora never heard of these people? No one ever mentioned them, even when they saw Catra. 

“Our people were dealt tragedy, long before your time. We’ve been here since.” 

Glimmer, sensing an opportunity for a new kingdom in the alliance, starts in on her sales pitch. Adora tunes it out, continuing to study the people milling about. She’s pretty sure Glimmer’s crusade is a lost cause, there are tons of children and elderly here. And if the scouting group they ran into in the first place was the extent of their troops, there’s no way they’ll come out of hiding for the Rebellion. 

It’s been years since Catra’s death and while it still hurts just as much as it did that day, the pain is less sharp. Catra will still pass her mind everyday in some capacity. But seeing this? This entire kingdom, it places something rueful in Adora’s chest. Catra never got to see this place, what must have been her homeland. She never got to feel like she truly belonged. It’s just one of millions of things that isn’t fair, Adora thinks. 

Some of the children creep a bit closer, hiding behind stalagmites to get a better look at the newcomers. Adora smiles at them disarmingly but they continue to keep their distance. She can see their ears and tails poking out as they whisper to each other. 

Eventually one girl, very small, can’t even be five yet, comes out with a brave face and walks right up to Adora. Her little face set in a determined scowl, hands on her hips. It takes a lot for Adora not to laugh at the sight. 

She crouches down, “Hello, what’s your name?” 

But the little blonde girl doesn’t answer, instead she gets way too close and scents Adora in that tackless way that children have. 

It catches Adora off guard a little, even more so the rightness of the girl’s scent. She smells . . . Like family? It reminds her of her teammates from when she was young and in the Fright Zone, or now with Bow, Glimmer, and the other princesses. Like belonging. 

That’s probably why she didn’t think twice to lifting the girl onto her hips when she raised her arms and said “up!” The girl continues to nuzzle into Adora’s cheek, a happy little purr coming from her. 

“Uhhhh, Adora?” 

Bow and Glimmer are looking at her like she’s got two heads. She hasn’t got a look like that in years, once she learned the culture differences from her upbringing. She’s scenting this kid like it’s hers. Talk about over stepping. Adora’s whole face goes red. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what what came over me.” The girl’s parents are going to be rightfully pissed. Adora tries to put her back down but the girl just clings onto her shoulder with her claws, with little growls of _no_. It makes Adora think of Catra, when she was young. 

Thankfully the elder Tao, just smiles, “Oh do not worry, I’m sure young Hilda’s mother will not mind.” 

“Right, still,” Adora is trying and failing to detach Hilda from her. “Can you pass along my apologies regardless?” 

Tao just nods before turning back to Glimmer. “As you can see, we are in no position to offer assistance. A worthy cause, no doubt, but our priority is keeping our people, our children, hidden away from harm.” 

“But—” Bow puts a hand on Glimmer’s shoulder to stop her. 

“We understand sir, but please if you ever change your mind or if your Queen ever wants to talk, Bright Moon will be there.” 

“And we’ll make sure to keep the existence of Halfmoon quiet.” Adora adds. 

“Thank you, young ones.” 

They say their goodbyes and Adora finally gets Hilda handed off to Tao. The girl is babbling in an annoyed tone, Adora can only understand every other word. 

Adora’s heart feels heavy looking at the MagiCats. She has no doubt this is where Catra came from before she was orphaned in the Horde with Adora. What kind of life would she have had if she would’ve grown up here? 

 _She’d be alive, for one thing._  

Her friends are already on their way out of the cave. She looks to Tao and implores. “If any of you ever need help. With anything. Let me know, ok?” 

He meets her straight in the eyes. “Thank you, Adora.” Nodding she takes her leave. The little girl, Hilda, yells and waves wildly, “BYE BYE!” 

Everyone in town finally calms down once the outsiders leave. Tao, bless him, doesn’t call Catra out for her cowardice. He simply hands Hilda off to her, knowing she heard the whole exchange. She’ll need to have a meeting with the recon Captain to talk over what went wrong and how to avoid detection in the future. Catra’s sure some of the counsel members will want to talk about the Rebellion offer even though she knows they’re all terrified of the surface. 

But before any of that she holds her child close. Relishing in how _right_ it is for all three of their scents to intermingle. Her alpha, her child, and herself. It’s the perfect picture she can never have, and if she sheds a few tears over it. That’s no one’s business.

 

** Research **

[Adora talks with bow’s dads about the MagiCats. Don’t really know to what point though. They were really secretive even before the war. V private people. Just something to cut back to with Adora, plus I love Bow’s dads!!!]

 

** The Sky **

“MAMA!” 

Hilda inherited a lot from her parents. Adora’s hair, Catra’s ears, both of their stubbornness. But where the ability is screech in annoyance at such a high decibel is of unknown origin. 

At least that’s what Catra tells herself. 

“Mama!! They’re bein’ mean to meee! Yell at ‘em!” 

“Nuh-uh! Miss Queen commander Catra ma’am, Hilda’s tellin’ fibs!” 

Catra finds herself surrounded by about five children screaming. When she first had to come around to the idea of motherhood, the sheer loudness of the whole ordeal never occurred to her. 

“Am not! Mama told me so!” Hilda screamed right in the face of one of the boys. 

“Liar! Liar!” 

Catra grabs Hilda around the waist and hoists her up against her side to keep her daughter from clawing off the face of a fellow 5-year-old. _That_ conversation with the kid’s parent she does not need. 

“Quiet!” The children, thankfully, shut up. “You,” She points to the one boy she at least recognizes from his other arguments with Hilda. “What did Hilda say?” 

He takes a deep breath. Obviously taking his role as truth teller very seriously. “Hilda said that there’s no ceiling outside. That its just space like Mikey’s fairytale book. Which is a big lie and stupid!” The last bit was directed straight at Hilda and Catra had to tighten her grip on her hissing daughter. 

A different child pipes up. “My older sister said that the ceiling outside is just really tall. And she _always_ knows stuff.” 

The kids start to talk over one another again. It dawns on Catra, they’ve never seen the sky. Logically she knew that, even some of the older teens haven’t seen it if they hadn’t volunteered for recon missions. But she never _really_ thought about what that means. It stops her short, its near incomprehensible to not know what the sky is like, to not even be able to imagine it. 

The noise is getting too loud again and Hilda is squirming in her hold. Whistling to get their attention, all the little faces focus on her. “She’s telling the truth. The sky outside, it goes on forever.” She crouches down to their level, meeting each of gazes one by one. “Nothing holds it up, its just air. It’s different colors depending on the time of day and where you are.” 

They don’t believe her, it’s clear on their faces, but they all know better than to try and call Catra a liar. So they shuffle there in silence, trying to comprehend what she just told them. 

“TOLD YA!” 

“Hilda, my ears.” Was Catra this screechy when she was young? Probably. 

The thought continues to plague her long after the kids went home and she finally got Hilda to calm down enough for bed. 

She’s had so much taken from her. By the Horde, by the Rebellion, for a long time it felt as though all of Etheria had a grudge against her. But she did her best to shield her daughter from those hardships. Was it right? Halfmoon was safe sure, Hilda’s childhood is lightyears better than Catra’s was, even if she had only ever seen the inside of cave. 

Still, the whole didn’t sit right with her. So during the next meeting with her top command she proposed an idea.

————————— 

“But where are we going?” 

“It’s a surprise!” 

“Like my birthday?! Wait, Dad is it my birthday?!” 

“No son, Commander Catra is going to show all of you something truly amazing.” 

Catra just smirks as they children continue to chatter and the handful of parents try to calm them down. It’s evening, the moons will be out and Catra is determined to show them. Her talk with Tao and some of her captains, proposing the idea, had went surprisingly well.   

“Our children deserve the world. They deserve the sky!” 

“Ma’am, it’s just too dangerous.” 

“Ten minutes right outside the cave entrance? With myself and several of our most capable Captains?” 

In reality there wasn’t much opposition to the plan. Those with children Hilda’s age felt the same way Catra did, wanted to share with their children the wonders of the world. 

So they took about twenty of them. Seventeen kids from age 5-9 to be exact. Along with Catra and 4 of her most trusted guards who had children themselves. 

“Alright!” Stopping at the entrance Catra clapped her hands for attention. “Are you guys ready to go outside?” 

“To see the big ceiling?” One kid asks. 

“To see the sky,” Catra corrects. “Now close your eyes and follow with your ears. It’s a surprise!” 

The kids all follow their orders. Hilda links hands with her mother’s excited to be at the front of the line while the adults usher them out. 

 

[And it goes amazing really nice moment with the kiddos, giving your kids the sky and all that. Andddddd then they get kidnapped. Well shit. 

“Get yourselves ready. We’re going to Bright Moon.”]

 

** Pleading w/ Bright Moon **

It’s them. The MagiCats. 

Adora knows she should stay and listen to what they proposing to Angella. A good solider is an informed one, even though Glimmer and Bow repeatedly tell her that she’s more than a solider or a figure head. But standing there in the great hall surrounded by reminders of Catra is something she can’t do. So she hides away in her room. After a few hours her friends join her. 

“The Horde took their kids.” Bow and Glimmer fill her in. She can tell they want to question her about her absence but know they won’t get much out of it. Adora became a quieter person years ago. 

“Their kids?” 

“Yeah, about 20 or so. All pretty young, the Horde ambushed them while they were outside the cave.” 

Adora wondered why the MagiCats would risk their children’s safety by bringing them outside Halfmoon. But more so, all she could think of was her own traumatic childhood in the Fright Zone. Those kids would be scared out of their minds. She remembered the little blonde girl she met. What if they took her? 

“The queen came to ask the rebellion for assistance.” Glimmer continues while polishing her staff, for some reasons she’s having a real tough time looking Adora in the eyes. “If we help rescue the kids, Halfmoon will provide soldiers for the war effort.” 

Bow, still with his energy, interjects. “By the way, the queen is a huge black panther! So fierce!” 

“A panther?” Adora asks. That’s odd. 

“Yeah, so according to mom I guess the MagiCats have their own Rune Stone weapon. Like the Sword of Protection. It’s some kind of mask? It allows the queen to transform into a literal giant cat.” 

“Which is super cool.” Bow adds. 

“Any way, mom agreed. Obviously, I mean their kids were kidnapped! And we have a meeting tonight to plan out the attack and rescue.” At this Glimmer gives Adora a pointed look. No missing this briefing session. 

But Adora had no intention of sitting out while these children were in danger. No way. In any case, she promised that she’d come to the MagiCats aide if they ever needed her. 

So the rebellion formed a plan. The Queen of the MagiCats was there. She didn’t say much and stayed in her panther form the whole time. Mask obstructing any view of her eyes. Adora didn’t try to introduce herself. She was there is receive orders and to do what she could for the mission. And besides Glimmer has been weirdly placing herself between the two of them. Adora isn’t sure if some misplaced concern that the MagiCats might lead her to another melt down. But Glimmer does keep giving the MagiCat’s Queen some intense glares. 

The plan had them splitting into two teams. One led by the Queen, or Commander, as the rest of the MagiCats seem to call her. And the other by Adora. 

They adjourned, all scattering to prep for the retrieval, but before Adora could head to the armory Glimmer took her aside by the arm, teleporting them to her room. 

“Glimmer Wha—?” 

“So, I need you to take a few deep breaths.” She keeps teleporting all around the room in a nervous fit. “Maybe, put the sword down, yeah that’s a good idea, Bow is always on us about sword safety.” 

“Glimmer what’s going on?” 

Finally, she pauses in front of Adora, “So something big is happening, or I guess it already happened, like too long ago really.” She shakes her head. “Anyway, I need you to keep calm, don’t freak out too much, ok?” 

“Glimmer you’re the one freaking me out, just tell me what happened?” 

“It’s about the Queen-Commander lady. A lot kind of happened while Mom and I were in that meeting.” 

“What? Did they ask for something unreasonable in the negotiations?” 

“No, no, nothing like.” Glimmer waves her hands away. 

“Then what, Glimmer?!” 

Glimmer’s response is interrupted by a knock on the door. 

\----- 

 _A few hours earlier_  

Queen Angella was obviously moved by their situation. Catra was counting on it, making sure that her captains in the forefront were the ones who children were taken as well. Their emotion and grief evident during their pleas for assistance. 

Bright Moon has agreed to help but Angella asked for a smaller audience to discuss the details of their alliance. Private, Catra and Tao, Angella and Glimmer. They follow into what appears to be a war room. 

Catra knows where this is going before Angella even speaks. “An alliance is built on trust. I knew Queen C’yra, I need to know who we are working with.” Basically, change out of the panther form or there’s going to be issues. 

Tao looks to Catra, ready to defend whatever choice she makes, but she knew that this was going to be necessary, she’s just glad Angella had the courtesy to request her reveal in private. So with a deep breath she lifts her mask, form falling away. 

“My name is Catra.” 

There’s a beat of stunned silence and then Glimmer looks like she’s about to pass out, flailing arms and gaping mouth, she no longer looks like a dignified princess. “You! You,” She points wildly at Catra, “You were DEAD!” Catra doesn’t deign her with a reaction, she just continues to meet the Angella’s gaze with her shoulders pulled back. Halfmoon _needs_ the Rebellion, she will not back down from this. 

Thankfully, Queen Angella ignores Glimmer as well, “Force Captain Catra?” 

“Former.” The two queens stare each other down. 

Thankfully Tao, ever the peace maker, steps in. “Commander Catra is the rightful ruler of Halfmoon, the daughter of Queen C’yra.” 

“You’re a _princess?!_ ” Glimmer all but shouted. 

“Technically I’m a queen now,” Catra couldn’t help but smirk at her. 

Angella leans forward, hands steeped on the table. “Last time anyone knew you were alive, you were nearly Hordak’s second. How can we trust you?” Fair question, again she thought it would come to this to win them over. Total honesty. 

With a deep breath Catra reveals all her cards, “They took my daughter.” She implores Angella with her face, open and honest, “I will do whatever I have to, in order to get her back.” Glimmer looks even more shocked at this reveal than the last, her mother though, wears her shock with more dignity. “I left the Horde to insure she would grow up safe and happy. If I have to claw my way in there to get her back, I will, but I want the best shot and right now that’s you.” She takes a shaky breath, ears turned down. She does the one thing she would’ve never done before Hilda, she begs. “Please, as a mother, help us, help me.” She doesn’t know if she will, it is a bit of risk, this could all be some elaborate trap, but Catra’s just hoping that her honesty will be able to convince the Rebellion’s leader. Tao places a reassuring hand on Catra’s shoulder, no matter what Halfmoon is behind her, as they have been for years. 

“What’s her name?” Angella asks after searching Catra’s face for some time. “Your daughter?” 

“Hilda,” she answers softly, clenching her firsts, claws digging into her palms. “I named her Hilda, she’s five years old.” 

She can see the two Bright Moon residences doing the math. 

Glimmer speaks up, “that’s why, with the explosion, that why you—” 

“Yeah,” Catra interrupts. 

After a long enough pause Angella stand and comes around to Catra. Offering her hand, she says, “We will help you. We will welcome Halfmoon to the Rebellion and we will get the children back.” Catra takes the hand in agreement but Angella adds. “You need to tell Adora you’re alive.” 

Immediately Catra goes on the defensive, “that’s not your call.”

“Maybe not, but she is will be a key player on this mission and I will not be a part of a deception.”

“It’ll just distract her,” it’ll distract Catra. 

“No it wont,” Glimmer interjects, “you have to tell her. I think it’ll actually fix a lot of things.” 

Catra feels backed into a corner, and in any other situation she’d back out completely. But the unfortunate truth is, she’s desperate. 

“Fine,” she concedes. “But my daughter is not her business.” She cannot handle that conversation right now, no way. 

Angella nods. “Very well. Welcome to the Rebellion, Queen Catra.” 

Catra grins in relief, fangs pronounced. “I prefer Commander.” 

\-------- 

It’s the Commander, in her sleek and dark panther form. Adora has no idea why she’s here. 

Glimmer must though, she frantically looks between the two of them. “I should probably give you guys some privacy,” She says right before poofing out of the room. 

Well, this is awkward. “I’m sorry about that, I don’t know what’s up with her.” 

Adora’s about to ask what the Queen needs with her when a scent stops her short. She didn’t notice before, crowded rooms and all that, but now with just the two of them she can identify the cat’s scent clearly. 

And it smells just like— 

The Queen takes off her mask and the panther form falls away leaving only a familiar face. 

“Ca—” Adora can’t even get the name out. But there she is, standing in front of Adora like the last six years never happened. She doesn’t smile, she looks tired. 

“Hey Adora.”

 

 ** Rebirth ** 

“Hey Adora.” 

Catra can’t quite bring herself to look Adora in the eyes. 

An eternity stretches out between them, they simply _exist_ together, unsure how to move forward. 

“Catra.” It’s a faint whisper. 

Catra expected something louder, some kind of exclamation of joy or anger even. This quiet shock of unbelief just hits her in her gut. 

“Yeah,” She doesn’t know what to say or even what to do, she continues to stare at the wall instead of the alpha but Adora changes that. 

Bringing her hand up to Catra’s face so slowly, as if she’s afraid the girl will vanish. The hand touching her cheek finally directs her to look at Adora, Catra starts, she didn’t expect this. 

She didn’t think Adora would cry. 

It’s not cute, it’s ugly scrunched face crying, weirdly quiet, they way they learned to in the Fright Zone. Both hands are cradling Catra’s face while Adora’s forehead presses against hers. Adora’s scent so strong and sure around her. Great. Now Catra’s crying too. 

“You fucker,” Adora gasps. “You were ok this whole time? How—why? Why did you do this?” 

They’re both still a mess of tears and snot. “Don’t you try to guilt me, I had my reasons.” Catra pulls away wiping her face. 

Adora tries to collect herself too, but she doesn’t let go of Catra, keeping her hand on the other girl’s jaw. “Why?” Her voice no longer shaking. 

Catra looks away again and swallows thickly, Adora must be able to feel it. 

“Like I said, reasons.” 

“Catra!” Here’s the anger Catra was expecting. “I thought you were dead! I mourned for you! For six years! You don’t think that warrants some kind of explanation?!”  

Ok, tearful reunion done. Catra smacks Adora’s hand off of her face. “No, I don’t! I don’t _owe_ you anything Adora!” Hands on her hips she looks directly into the Alpha’s blue eyes. “In fact, I recall asking you to come with me.” Adora flinches back as if struck. But right now Catra doesn’t care. The anger and bitterness of that day finally catching up to her. “You said no, you made your choice. You don’t get to be upset with me about this!” 

Adora just wipes the last of the tears off her face. “Fine. You’re right.” 

That wasn’t what Catra thought she’d say. She lifts her eyebrow at Adora, who in turn tries to change the subject. 

“You went to Halfmoon?” Adora flails a little bit, finally putting two and two together. “Wait, you’re queen?!” 

Catra crosses her arms. “What? You thought you were the only long lost magical princess?” 

Adora’s mouth gaps open and close like a fish. “Fair.” She finally says, Catra snorts. 

If it was up to them they would just stay in awkward silence forever. But Catra’s here for a reason and they need to get to it.

 

* * *

  

**Anddddddd, that’s all I got. I’m sorry guys, here’s the final outline for what the rest would be.**

  1. Split up in two team. Its Adora still doesn’t know about Hilda.
  2. It’s just happens to be the anniversary date of Catra’s death, so Adora swings by and picks up Scorpia, “she’s alive yo” And Scorpia is down because the kidnapped kids don’t super sit well with her.
  3. Scorpia’s there’s inside man, haven’t decided If Entrapta is in on it too or not, probs,
  4. Shadow weaver being creepy AF, they’re dividing kids up to be bargaining chips or child soldiers no good
  5. She gets weirdly fixated on Hilda. A mix of her favorite child and her “problem” child, Scorpia tries to get her to gtfo but it doesn’t work
  6. Big rescue, super dope, I want an explosion.
  7. All the kiddos are rescued except for Hilda, Scorpia tells them SW took her, Catra and Adora have a “look” moment and Adora goes to get her, still not knowing the truth
  8. That explosion happens and everybody separated. Catra confident they both alive but they got to get all the other kiddos back and outta the fright zone
  9. Adora and Hilda have a good bonding time while sneaking around enemy territory trying to get out. (idk the blast took them really far or smthng)
  10. Adora figures out Hilda is Catra’s daughter then has a huge internal freak-out trying to both convince and not convince herself this is her kid.
  11. We all make it back to BM. Happy times. Adora finds out the truth and is rightfully pissed but they gonna work on it, because they luvvv each other.
  12. Epilogue: The Horde, gone. Scorpia, takes over her kingdom back, dope. It was originally called the Crimson Waste (this was obvs written before the new season). MagiCats come out of hiding. So together with whats left of the Fright Zone we make a new kingdom. Called Crimson Moon. Coooooollll. Adora and Catra are splitting their time between CM and BM, its been awhile and they looking more like a family. Finally getting themselves together, wow, look at these crazy kids finally growing up. Probs has a sex scene, because this is not only fic but a/b/o. Happy family, happy ending. YAYYYYYYYYYYY



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to delete the whole thing eventually, I don't know if this is better than having it just abandoned or not but its what I got.
> 
> If anyone is curious as to why this is has been abandoned, there are a lot of dumb excuses and some valid ones. I haven't written in SO LONG this was too much, I had been writing this story for like two or three months before I even posted the first chapter. It's obvious that this is a post season 1 fic, and honestly I just feel different about the characters now. 
> 
> **THANK YOU** to everyone who commented, and gave kudos, I don't deserve it y'all. Thanks again. 
> 
> Maybe next time I'll stick with a one-shot.


End file.
